creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BrianBerta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warehouse 626 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) some advice I just wanted to give you a heads up that you shouldn't create new categories. You'll get a warning from an admin when they see it. I've went ahead and removed the ones you added (philosophy and rain). Here is a list of acceptable categories, with a short explanation of what each one applies to- Genre Listing. Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 18:19, November 4, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 18:21, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Warning Quit doing pointless and wrong edits on articles. Thanks. Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 20:28, November 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yup. It's certainly an overhyped slab of dogmeat. Anyways, nice to meet you. Remember to sign your posts with four tildes, btw. (See the button labeled "signature" in both the source and visual mode? That's it. Press that after you give your comment.) --I opened my Eye, and there We were. (talk) 20:54, November 4, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:19, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: I actually sent that out more about the massive number of your edits that I had to undo. The "Places" category is reserved specifically for stories that involve the exploration of notable areas. (Not for stories featuring places as that is technically every story.) The "Blog Posts" category is reserved for blogs, not stories as a blog based story would be classified as Diary/Journal. You have also tagged two mutually exclusive categories together. (Read the Genre Listing for a set of rules/regulations. You pointlessly changed contractions to two words when both are acceptable forms. (I'm -> I am) You've additionally added pictures to stories that have since been removed due to not improving the quality of the story. A lot of your edits have these issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:21, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:31, March 14, 2015 (UTC) New Review: RE I can inform you when I have new longer reviews up, but I might want to make a page that has every single one of the reviews up. I'll see when I can do that and tell you then. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:42, March 14, 2015 (UTC) (Long Overdue) Review Page Link I know you told me to inform you this a long time ago, but I've had a page for my reviews up for quite a while. The page is called My Critiques if you still want to know/are curious. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:57, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:00, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :It's not that it doesn't fit, it's that the page was already tagged "Monsters" - "Beings" and "Monsters" can't be tagged together. See the link to the categories rules in the above message for more info. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Read this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Brian, Basically, that's happening because the title of the story you're creating has illegal characters in it (looks like it's the periods). Remove those, and try again. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Contest Hey, We're currently discussing it amongst ourselves - considering possible improvements that could be made, working out whether or not it fits in with a couple of other things we have scheduled. We should get back to you about it soon. In any case, it's unlikely it will take place until the current contest is over, so just wait a few days until we respond. Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Contest Your contest is ready to move ahead, so feel free to start it after reading this message. There are a few things that need to be addressed before submitting your blog. You will need to select a few (3-5) categories from our genre listing for the participants to choose from. This will keep the stories from being completely random and also make sure that the stories are somewhat based on subjects you like. They can just say what category they chose in their comment. The stories need to be posted in the comments section of the blog, and this needs to be made clear so we don't have a ton of two sentence submissions popping up. The contest can be as short as you like, but no longer than a week since it's only two sentence stories. You need to mention whether you will be the only judge or if you're seeking assistance. IF the contest produces some decent submissions, and you select quality winners, we will make a BrianBerta's Two Sentence Pasta Contest page with the top five or so entries. To be clear, this will depend on the quality of what turns up and will be decided by us after the judging is over. I feel fairly confident that we will be able to create the page, but I can't make any promises. I think that's about it. If we see anything that needs adjusted, we will do it once the blog goes up, but we'll let you know if we make any changes. Feel free to ask any questions you may have. Good luck with your contest. Jay Ten (talk) 00:08, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Contest Hey, I had no idea that my entry to your contest was already done in a similar story on the wiki. Am I disqualified now? Re: Re: Contest Well, that certainly is okay. That is what you get when you use a popular legend as a story entry. Can I attempt a new entry? --Tin77 (talk) 02:05, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Contest Yay! Thank you so much for making such an enjoyable contest! Natalo (talk) 13:01, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Matter of genuine surprise and interest ... Wow, 1st place? I'm genuinely flattered. Hopefully I'll be seing more enjoyable competitions from you soon. Keep up the good work. Rinskuro13 19:00, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Contest Page Now that the contest is over, feel free to make a page with the top five winners. You can title it whatever you like, but I'd suggest referencing the contest name. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:49, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'd just make a page like this: BrianBerta's Two Sentence Creepypasta Winners and upload the top five and upload it like a normal page. You can make a project page, but that makes commenting difficult and strips the ability to categorize it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:45, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I have an idea, 1 sentence creepypasta contest. also thanks for second place, even though it had a misspellChristopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:03, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Can you review my pasta =in writers workshop. It's called, Reflective Schedule Sorry, I don't have spell check. I was also just putting that story out there for fun. I'm not using it or anything. I have a much bigger story than that. The Ten Creepypasta Twists I know its been a while, but I finally posted that list we discussed about a month ago. You can find it here. Sorry for the long wait, but I have found myself caught up in summer vacations lately. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:30, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Everything you mentioned doing is fine. Jay Ten (talk) 15:05, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:List I'll check out that list of yours, thanks for the message! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 15:04, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Blog Just a quick heads-up, I noticed commenting was disabled on your blog. Just checking to see if that's intentional. Because I have a dark horse nomination: any Uwe Boll film. (Now my heart hurts...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :And my comp makes me look stupid again. Couldn't see the commenting section, but that's due to an issue in my format. Sry 'bout that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:53, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'll add a picture I made awhile back to hopefully help. If that doesn't do it, let me know specifically what's happening. Jay Ten (talk) 18:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Now the ghost of this story wanders the wiki at night looking for its page Deleted. I agree, the story was fairly generic and just seemed like a re-hashing of an old urban legend (that happens to happen on a different road each rendition.) There really wasn't enough to separate it from earlier renditions (that may or may not be floating around this wiki. At 10,000+ pages, it is a possibility.) Thanks for being observant and doing quality checks on stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) A Correction I made an error in the JtK blog comments (sorry!) The poll will be closing at 00:00 UTC on the 5th of December (not the first, as previously stated). Apologies if I've made things awkward! Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry, it's fine. BrianBerta (talk) 22:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Psst... Is your story finished? There is only one part and it ends on a cliffhanger. It is much better written then it was in the first place, but if it isn't finished it's at risk of deletion. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 00:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Emp with the steal As long as a series is standalone, there typically isn't too much of a problem. That being said, I find that posting a novella/series all at once or in rapid succession tends to be most effective at getting readers to follow the complete story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'd recommend just adding it on. I had that issue with "Ad Nauseam", "Ad Mortem", and "Ad Infinitum" that people would start at the middle or the end and jump around. I think having it on one page is best IMOPO. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll just keep it up then and post part 2 to it after I finish writing it. Thanks. :BrianBerta (talk) 01:34, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re Unfinished pasta Hey Brian, I saw your message on Snaketongue's talk in the activity feed and realised it had something to do with the m4r tag I'd put on your story A Hike in the Woods. I'm not clear as to why an admin removed it because the rules state stories must be finished and yours ends on a cliffhanger as well as clearly containing more parts. Even though the matter seems to be settled I would recommend you don't just leave it at that, either finish the story in one go or complete the cliffhanger so that it can stand alone as emp suggested (if you want to make it into a sequel) as unfinished stories aren't allowed. Hope the confusion is cleared. :-D Message me anytime if you have further questions, or would like a chat to cure your boredom. Rinskuro13 (talk) 09:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank You! For nominating my pasta for PotM! This is awesome. Seriously, thanks a lot! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) By the way, just got this new Top Ten up, in case you're interested. :Removed the superfluous comment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:37, February 15, 2016 (UTC) A Hike in the Woods I just read A Hike in the Woods, I was wondering if there was a part two to the series yet. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 10:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, there is a rule against unfinished stories, but it stands on its own well enough to be considered finished. : ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 22:13, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks man. I feel confident that everything will be ok. Even though I'm not an admin at the moment, still feel free to message me if you need anything. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 13:16, April 9, 2016 (UTC) A New Blog. Just posted a new blog I thought you might find interesting, and I do trust that you can make a solid contribution to it. Let me know what you think! SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 02:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hellow Brian, this is my new account. My old one won second place in your two sentence story contest a few years ago, but I was banned for being 12 at the time. I got to get a new account after talking to the cp wiki admins. Idk, just felt like saying hi. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:43, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :I don't really use this site that much anymore, nor do I use other Wikia's that much now. Usually, I only pop in here if someone replies to a comment I wrote or if someone comments on one of my pastas. I do remember the contest I made though. It was a great experience to host it. I hope you enjoy this site. :BrianBerta (talk) 20:12, January 28, 2018 (UTC)